Prey and Predators Go!
Prey and Predators Go! is a video game. Summary This game has two categories "Heroes" and "Villains". "Heroes" category consist of three sections. In first section "Alien research", the playable characters are having their own different devices and they have to fight with some aliens and collect their DNA by their devices. In second section "Nullvoid Project", the playable characters have a Null Void Projector and they have to send the monsters from Earth to Null Void. In the third section "Heroes vs Villains", gamers have to fight with their opponent. This section can only be played by multiplayer. The next category "Villains" consists of two sections. In the first section "Alien research", the playable characters have to fight and collect the DNA sample of some aliens in their devices, this section of villains is same as the first section of Heroes. The second section "Heroes vs Villains" is the same as third section of Heroes. Villains have to fight with Heroes. Playable Characters = Heroes = Alien research *Ben Tennyson *Gwen 10 *Ben 10000 *Ken Tennyson *Ben 23 Project Null Void * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Ben 10000 * Alan Albright * Manny * Helen Wheels * Carol Heroes vs Villains * Ben Tennyson * Gwen 10 * Ben 10000 * Ken Tennyson * Ben 23 * Max 10 (unlocked by cheat code) * No Watch Ben (unlocked by cheat code) = Villains = Alien research * Albedo * Khyber * Bad Ben * Nega Ben * Mad Ben * Benzarro Heroes vs Villains * Albedo * Zed * Benzarro * Mad Ben * Bad Ben * Nega Ben * Vilgax (unlocked by cheat code) Playable Aliens Heroes For Ben * Feedback * Clockwork * Pesky Dust * Nanomech * Goop * Echo Echo * Lodestar * Diamondhead * Atomix For Gwen 10 * Wildvine * Heatblast * Four arms * Cannonbolt For Ben 10000 * Fourmungousaur * Big Chuck * Uprigg * Ultimate Ben * Atomic x For Ken * Stinkfly * Xlr8 * Toepick * Grey Matter For Ben 23 * Eye Guy * Electricyeti * Freezeghost * Dino-Mighty * Fastcat * Orbit man * Techno Bubble For Max 10 * Upgrade For No Watch Ben * Grey Matter * Cannonbolt * Armodrillo * Wildmutt * Clockwork Villains Albedo * Ultimate Humungousaur * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Arctiguana * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Rath Zed * Slamworm * Tyrannopede * Panuncian * Terroranchula Bad Ben * Ghostfreak * Gravattack * Buzzshock Nega Ben * Gutrot Mad Ben * Echo Echo * NRG * Way Big * Rath * Four Arms * Terraspin * Bloxx Benzarro * Frankenstrike * Snare oh Vigax * Humungousaur * Spidermonkey * Swampfire Non-Playable Characters *Azmuth *Paradox Story Heroes Alien research Malware had collected all the DNA of aliens from Omnitrix when Heroes were sleeping, when they woke up he did not found any alien in his Omnitrix. He got a message that Malware has taken a copy of their aliens and deleted all aliens from Omnitrix. Malware was producing many copies of the aliens in his lab and he was ruling on them, suddenly all aliens formed a team and defeated Malware and escaped. When Ben came he found Malware tired and Malware said him the whole story, Malware was sent to Null Void. Then Azmuth came and said that they have to scan the DNA of the aliens and defeat them. Project Null Void Devoid (Dr. Anolysis Animo) and Phil send all the aliens of Null Void to Earth. Heroes had to send them back to Null Void and send Animo and Phil to Plumbers headquarters. Heroes vs Villains Villains have to take devices of Heroes. Heroes have to defeat the Villains Villains Alien research Psychobos had given a device to all the villains. All the aliens which they wanted were in Null Void. They had to defeat those aliens and scan their DNA. Heroes vs Villains Villains have to defeat the Heroes and take their devices. They have to rule over the Universe after defeating them. Cheat Codes *JERRYISTHEWINNER: used for evolving the character. *COUNTUS: used for self duplicating the character. *IAMALSOHERE: for unlocking Max 10. *IHAVEOMNITRIX: for unlocking No Watch Ben. *HEREIAM: for unlocking Vilgax. Category:Video Games Category:Online Games Category:Games Category:Jerry's Creations